An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus which irradiates an object with X-rays and acquires internal images of the object using the X-rays transmitted through the object. Since permeability of the X-rays is different according to characteristics of a material constituting the object, an internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting an intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted through the object.
Specifically, when an X-ray generation unit generates X-rays and irradiates an object with the generated X-rays, an X-ray detection unit detects the X-rays transmitted through the object and converts the detected X-rays into electric signals. Since the conversion to the electric signals is performed for each pixel, a single X-ray image may be obtained by combining electric signals corresponding to each pixel.
As a part of the X-ray image, a digital subtraction angiography image is widely utilized. However, the digital subtraction angiography image has drawbacks in that a motion artifact may occur when the patient moves.